


midnight hour wants a view

by piecesofgold (orphan_account)



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Submission, Unrequited, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/piecesofgold
Summary: Dawn doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but Kory did one hell of a job changing her mind.





	midnight hour wants a view

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble [submission](https://intoafterglow.tumblr.com/post/188164569957/dawn-adores-kory-but-is-secretly-jealous-of-how) for [Ann](https://elektra-natchioss.tumblr.com/)

Dawn doesn’t believe in love at first sight, but Kory did one hell of a job changing her mind.

Dick introduces them in a rush, half his attention on Rachel and Gar inevitably causing trouble on the other end of the gala hall, doesn’t stay long enough to see Kory’s smile and Dawn’s split-second imitation of a deer in the headlights.

“Dawn, right? The ballerina?” Kory asks after they’ve watched Dick rush off to stop his kids breaking anything.

Dawn suddenly remembers the use of her tongue. “Yes! Yeah, Dawn Granger.” She extends her hand, hopes Kory can’t feel her pulse jackhammering. “And you’re Kory the model everyone’s been waxing poetry about.” It’s quite possibly the most humiliating thing that’s ever come out of her mouth, and she’s ready to make a quick getaway until Kory tips her head back and laughs.

“Something like that.” Kory’s green eyes look her over. “But what’s a woman like you doing in a place like this?”

Dawn is definitely blushing up to the roots of her white hair, and she knows Kory is enjoying watching her squirm by the curve of her lips. The champagne she quickly gulps does nothing to cool her down before she answers. “Dick’s, ah, dad -”

“Bruce Wayne, tragic billionare playboy,” Kory interupts smoothly with a roll of her eyes. Dawn makes a noise of agreement.

“Yeah, him - he funded the repairs for out theatre a couple years back, which is how I met…” she gestures over to where Dick is watching Rachel sweet-talk Alfred, a rare smile on his face. “What about you, how’d you get on Boy Wonder’s radar?”

Kory looks surprised for a second. “Oh, I wasn’t on _his_ radar.”

Dawn is confused for half a minute, until Kory’s eyes slide from her to something over her shoulder and her grin widens.

_“Kory!”_

Donna Troy materialises beside Dawn, in a signature black and red dress. Dawn moves to greet her, but Donna barely even acknowledges her before she’s wrapping Kory into a hug and kissing her cheek.

“Hey, Dawn.” Donna smiles brightly at her, arm still comfortably around Kory. “You’ve met Kory, right?”

“Five minutes ago, babe,” Kory tells her before Dawn can say anything, gazing at Donna like she hung the moon.

_Babe._ All the pieces in Dawn’s mind uddenly fall into place.

Oh._ Oh._

Donna’s secretive smile any time Dawn or Hank or Dick asked if she’s been seeing anyone the last few months, a halfhearted shrug and sly maybe.

“You’ve been holding out on us, Troy,” Dawn says softly, and Donna’s laugh is drowned out by the blood roaring in Dawn’s ears.

There isn’t much that can be said or done to make her feel even remotely better about the way things turned out. 

It makes no sense for her to wonder, because the timing was all wrong. Kory had Donna long before she set eyes on Dawn, and it’s just - it’s _unfair_ for Dawn to be envious of Donna, her _best friend _who she wants nothing but the best for.

But Dawn can’t help but think about what could have been different, had she met Kory a few hours earlier at the gala, if she said or did something different. Perhaps she favours what could have been rather than the reality of this moment, in her loft on a Sunday night on the rare occassion everyone is free to come over and watch 80s adventure movies.

Dick and Wally had a wrestling match before they were even settled because Wally kept throwing popcorn at Dick’s head, Hank and Roy shamelessly egging them on only until Dawn sweetly threatened to labotomise them if they broke anything.

Kory had rolled her eyes fondly from where she was sat with Donna, laughing when Donna leaned forward to whisper something.

Dawn never realises how much she cares until moments like this, when she has to force herself to unclench her fists, angry pink marks pierced into her palms.

She feels like she’s looking in from the outside of what she can never have, full of shame and guilt for ever falling for her best friends girlfriend.

(Later, years later, Donna will tell her that she knew. “You think I didn’t see the wa you looked at us, at her?” and Dawn will stumble over herself to apologise, horrorfied.

Donna will smile at her, sad. “It’s alright, Dawn,” she’ll say. “I just hope you find someone who wants you back.”)

But she takes the small moments, of every conversation she has with Kory, any time she makes her laugh, drowsy moments of affections when Dawn forgets Kory isn’t hers. She’ll collect those lingering touches, the single gestures and moments that she can keep to herself and say were meant specifically for her.


End file.
